


"Enough!"

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Doctor Who [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, revolution of the daleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: Spoilers for Doctor Who: Revolution of The Daleks.When Jack mentions Rose, the Doctor can feel her hearts starting to break. She thought she was coping with it but her time in prison had brought up a lot.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, slight Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Doctor Who [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775122
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	"Enough!"

"So you've had dealings with Daleks as well, then?" Graham asked.  
"Yeah, they killed me once. Long time ago. No big deal."  
"You look pretty healthy for a corpse."  
"I know right? I can be killed but iI come back to life pretty quickly. Partially her fault, partially a friend of hers on earth called Rose" The doctor felt her entire body tense at the mention of Rose. He sweet Rose. She hadn't seen her in so, so long. Centuries. She could feel her hearts aching and her mind began racing. _No Doctor not the time for self pity, you've had long enough to do that in a cell._  
"But she's trapped in a parallel universe now." Seven words. After months, years of keeping it together in front of her fam, seven words nearly broke her facade.   
"She's What?"  
"Yeah it was a whole thing, including the Daleks. She was so nice, i feel you two would have gotten along well."  
"Really?" Yaz's voice held an innocence that seemed to break the Doctors heart even more. She was still new to this. Travelling time and space. They'd seen horrors but nothing on the level the Doctor had. Yaz had no idea what had happened to past companions, she had no idea of the fate each one of them had met.  
"Yeah. You probably would have worked together to keep the Doctor in line. At the time, she seemed to be one of the only ones that could do that with-"  
She couldn't take it anymore. Her hands balled into fists at her side, her nails digging into the palm of her hand. She’d spent so long in that cell, thinking. Thinking of so many different things. Her past companions, how each one suffered because of her, how she could have saved them. She had spent so long thinking of them and how much she didn’t want that to happen to Yaz, her Yaz. She didn't mean for her words to come out quite so harsh but once the word was escaping from her lips, she couldn't stop it.  
"Enough!" She drew back, shock and regret evident on her face. It was like when she had shouted at the fam in the future, before the Cybermen.   
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She took a step back, not able to meet the fams eyes. She could feel Jack silently calling for her. She met his gaze, reeling from the regret and sorrow that he held in them.  
"I'm sorry, Doctor."  
"It's fine Jack. But please. It's been so long, I thought I was over it. _I should_ be over it, but it still hurts like hell."  
"I know, i'm sorry." She nodded, the TARDIS' warbling breaking the tension. Yaz turned to Jack and they seemed to have a silent conversation.   
"She was special, It broke the Doctor when she left." He mouthed to her and the youngest companion nodded, turning towards the blonde. Ten months she had been gone. Well, Ten months to Yaz, she didn't want to think about how long it had been for the Doctor. She didn't want to think about what she had scene. So instead she made a silent promise to herself. If the TimeLord needed her, she'd be there without question. The words she had said when the fam first officially joined the team were still true. She wanted more of the universe, more of the Doctor. Even if she meant she had to keep her feelings hidden, she wasn't giving up on her.


End file.
